L
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: Naruto tiene una idea loca. Sakura está muy afectada. Sasuke, por su lado, más orgulloso de sí mismo y de "él" como nunca. Pequeños cambios que traen grandes satisfacciones.


**L**

**Resumen:** Naruto tiene una idea loca. Sakura está muy afectada. Sasuke, por su lado, más orgulloso de sí mismo y de _él_ como nunca. Pequeños cambios que traen grandes satisfacciones.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los ciudadanos de Konoha me pertenecen sino a Kishi-genio-genialoso-genial-sama. ^0^

**Notas:** Cuando una está medio dormida se le ocurren tonterías (que podrían ocurrírsele sólo a algún personaje favorito que es medio cabeza hueca y de buen corazón) que se convierten en historias entretenidas.

Espero algunas sonrisas.

::::::

Ojeó nuevamente el papel que sostenía entre las manos con puntillosa minucia. No había dudas. No se trataba de otra pantomima, sino de una payasada plena y remarcada con todas las letras. ¡Qué medida más desmedidamente irremediable! Hokage-sama.

Rauda cual gacela se dirigió hasta su oficina. Un temblor recorrió las estancias del Hokage cuando ella se apareció en toda su inhumana fuerza.

–¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?

–A ver, Sakura-chan, el meollo de la cuestión…–acotó Naruto, como si la hubiera citado para ese momento y ella hubiera llegado puntual como un clavo para escuchar su discurso desde el mismísimo comienzo de tal.

Ella volvió a descargar un puñetazo contra la mesa con tanta furia que los raspones y arañazos de la mesa comenzaron a fracturarse un poco. Virutas saltaron por los aires mientras ella se hacía para atrás en actitud disgustada.

–El meollo de la cuestión es que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

–Ya deja de insultar al Hokage, Sakura –comentó Sasuke mirándola sin ocultar su desdén. –No tiene remedio.

Los ojos de Naruto escupieron fuego cuando se posaron en los de Sasuke. Tenía los mofletes encarnados de la rabia. Sakura los tenía encarnados de la vergüenza. ¿Cuándo había llegado Sasuke hasta allí? ¿Cómo podía el permitirse no respetar la etiqueta adecuadamente cuando no estaba a solas con el idiota?

Naruto tomó asiento y les indicó con un gesto de la mano que ellos dos hicieran lo mismo. Antaño no era costumbre acoger personas a la privada e íntima oficina del Hokage si no se trataba de gentes con las cuales se hubiera de tratar temas de alta importancia como, por ejemplo, misiones de rango D. Fuera como fuese, no había instalaciones de sillas, taburetes, ni nada que se le pareciera.

Sin embargo, desde que Naruto era Hokage se habían hecho unas cuantas modificaciones en la aldea una de ellas siendo el proporcionar la comodidad de asillarse a aquellos que desearan inquirir tratativas de índole diversa a Naruto.

El Hokage juntó sus manos sobre la mesa apoyándose sobre los codos, les miró de hito en hito. Ya no estaba furioso. Estudiaba sus rostros con cierto aire complacido.

–¡Qué bueno es que ambos sean de reacción rápida! ¿Lo ven? No tuve ni que convocarlos que ambos ya están apostados aquí a mi mesa.

–Déjate de zalamerías. Di.

A pesar de que Naruto y Sasuke hacía ya tiempo habían adoptado a Sakura como la figura materna faltante en sus travesías juntos, el debido respeto que había de procurarse a una madre ya había expirado hacía tiempo.

Ahora, Sakura era una kunoichi más. Cercana a ellos, sin duda. Y nada más. Para Naruto, una buena compañera en cuanto se trataba de curar heridas y para Sasuke, bueno, su misoginia nunca se ausentaba demasiado como para pasarse las de veces que podía para incomodarla y/o ignorarla.

Además, Sasuke no podía llevarse nunca las de perder puesto que estaba en su deber el consagrar el debido decoro al Hokage.

–Diga, Hokage-sama –e inclinó la cabeza.

Sakura bufó.

–Hokage-sama –sus dientes estaban apretados. ¿Que le gustaba Sasuke? ¡Pamplinas! De haber sido por ella, lo hubiera envenenado en ese preciso instante.

–Muy bien –comentó Naruto, sonriente. –Ustedes se encargarán de esparcir y promulgar la medida por la aldea puesto que son mis dos ninja de confianza.

–¡¿Que qué? –aulló Sakura. –Es completamente ridículo. Yo no explicaré los puntos famélicos que se te metieron en la cabeza porque, a mi entender, no caben en ninguna otra sino en la tuya.

–Ya basta –gruñó Sasuke. –Explícate, Naruto.

–Muy sencillo. El inglés es el idioma que nos unirá y nos permitirá, eventualmente, comunicarnos con demás shinobi que vivan en las diversas y muy múltiples aldeas. Eso es una gran ventaja…

–Para un buen estratega, es una ventaja bastante poco viable.

Sakura volteó para ver a Shikamaru entrar por la puerta en su buena disposición sin siquiera haber golpeado. ¿Qué diablos?

–Ah, ¡qué bien que ya volviste! –exclamó Naruto con demasiada familiaridad.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando Shikamaru se colocó detrás del respaldo del sillón de Naruto y les devolvió una mirada indagadora. Sasuke se enfurruñó un poco pero no dijo nada a ese respecto, en vez:

–¿Puedes darnos tú una explicación lógica a todas estos disparates?

–Es una idea loca pero…Ya saben, si a todos les parece loca tal vez sea una de las buenas.

–Eso no termina de convencerme –añadió Sakura, para no quedar fuera de la conversación entre Sasuke y Shikamaru.

–Como ya les he dicho: es muy sencillo. Vamos a imponer el reemplazo para acostumbrarnos a pronunciar la consonante que más trabajo nos da –explicó Naruto, un poco aburrido ya.

–Pero, ¿por qué la "L"?

–Ya sabes "Love". Mira aquí tengo una lista de palabras…–contestó Naruto extendiéndole un papel repleto de largas sucesiones de palabras dispuestas en una columna vertical. –Anda, léelas para todos, por favor, Sakura-chan.

Ella apretó la lista entre sus dedos. Naruto era un idiota. Era un idiota y seguiría siéndolo aunque mucho le doliera que hubiese descubierto su secreto más recóndito.

–Sakura.

–No lo haré. Además, si vamos a reemplazar los ra, ri, ru, re, ro por la, li, lu, le, lo. ¿Es que ahora me tendrán que llamar Sa-ku-la-chan?

Naruto asintió contento. Sabía que ella sería rápida para entenderlo, no hacía falta hostigarla como le aconsejaban Shikamaru y Sasuke para su propio divertimento.

–Ya me voy.

–¿Realmente crees que se lo creyó? –preguntó Sasuke, una vez Sakura se hubo marchado.

–Claro que no. Aunque sería beneficioso el que en Konoha realmente se practicara un poco el inglés –comentó Naruto, meditativo.

–Tú, el primero.

–Podemos intentarlo nosotros y, luego, si funciona aplicar la medida de verdad –finalizó, entusiasta, el kitsune.

–Hn –Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado tanto a las locuras de Naruto que nunca venía mal el plantearse con anticipo las consecuencias de las antes nombradas. Se sonrió. Sí, esa medida era muy satisfactoria en cuanto concernía a él.

–Se hace tarde para el almuerzo –dijo, como al vuelo, Shikamaru.

Sasuke pasó su aire picaresco con todo el desparpajo de un Uchiha.

–Tomaré eso como señal de mi retiro, Shi-ka-ma-lu.

Salió victorioso a las calles de Konoha.

Sakura, por su lado, un poco decaída. Ino la había estado esperando durante todo ese tiempo fuera para no entorpecer los asuntos que la Haruno hubiera de tratar con el Hokage.

–¿Puedo saberlo? –inquirió a su compañera con cierta curiosidad.

–Soy lesbiana, Ino –enunció con aplomo.

La rubia la miró con descaro.

–¿Era eso? 'Taku, al Hokage le encanta que nos sinceremos con nosotros mismos, ne?

–Como sea. Desiste porque contigo no salgo –respondió Sakura, un tanto malhumorada. –Te diré más: me gusta alguien.

–No es Sasuke, ¿verdad?

–No, rotundamente no.

Sin más que decirse, ambas partieron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. La tensión entre ellas había terminado.

Sasuke las vio marchando en la distancia. Parecía que Naruto resultaba ser más avispado de lo que él mismo se había formulado acerca de su mejor amigo. Aún así, su tren de pensamiento dobló inesperadamente cuando sus raíles se entrechocaron con la vista de su hogar propio.

No se molestó en llamar a la puerta. Entró, quitándose el calzado y, asistiéndose de su intuición instintiva, sus pies descalzos volaron hasta la cocina. No pudo contener sus ganas de reír cuando se encontró con la visión de un Itachi disfrazado con un mandil púrpura atado detrás de su espalda en forma de moño y, especialmente, ese cucharón de sopa que humeaba empuñado en su mano derecha.

–Huele delicioso –comentó con elocuencia.

–Hola a ti también, otouto.

–Eso te pasa por dormir tanto, tenías tus brazos tanto surcando mi cuerpo que me costó muchísimo trabajo levantarme hoy.

–Eso se llama abrazo a peluche despechado y desagradecido.

–Calla, cretino –le plantó un estruendoso beso en los labios para suspirar bajito "Nii-san".

Itachi depositó el cucharón sobre la barra de mármol, desató el moño púrpura de su mandil que se quitó alzándolo por arriba de su cabeza, Sasuke seguía sus movimientos con hambre. Tanta hambre que no sintió el empellón delicado que lo encontró de bruces en el comedor, su cabeza a centímetros del filo de la mesa ratona.

–¿Celos de Na-lu-to? –le preguntó Itachi, alzando una ceja con perspicacia.

–Un poco –respondió Sasuke, al fin, un ligero dejo de culpa. –Espera…tú, ¿cómo lo sabes?

–¿Y ahora, Sa-su-ke? –Itachi le abalanzó contra los cojines, besando la piel expuesta que hallaba a su paso. El remordimiento y el desconcierto, sentimientos totalmente olvidados por el más joven.

Sasuke atrajo el rostro de Itachi hacia el suyo, sus sonrisas parecían reflejos de la felicidad que irradiaba la mirada del otro sobre sí mismos.

–Ahora me muero por probar de tu sopa, I-ta-chi.

~Fin*

::::::

**Notas finales:** Mwhaha. Fue muy divertido escribirlo. ¿Lo ven? Itachi y Sasuke pueden tener una relación con matices rosados y seguir siendo lo mejor del mundo n.n


End file.
